La Recompensa
by Satsuki Sumeragi
Summary: "Desde un principio sus dos personalidades habían chocado, sin embargo algo había ido naciendo en el interior del moreno, una especie de curiosidad por descubrir cuan grande era la chulería y fanfarronería del otro..."


Por todos era sabido que el cuarto espada era el perrito faldero de "Aizen-sama". Esto generaba bastantes burlas entre los habitantes de Las Noches, preguntándose con malicia que tipo de relación tendrían Ulquiorra y el nuevo rey de Hueco Mundo. Sin embargo los dos protagonistas de estos rumores hacían totalmente oídos sordos al asunto, ya que en nada se parecía a la realidad.

Poco después del nacimiento de Ulquiorra como arrancar otro espada había aparecido en Las Noches. Este era el sexto espada, Grimmjow. Desde un principio sus dos personalidades habían chocado, sin embargo algo había ido naciendo en el interior del moreno, una especie de curiosidad por descubrir cuan grande era la chulería y fanfarronería del otro. Pues a Grimmjow parecía darle igual el oponente, siempre se creía superior a su adversario. Y aunque eso en un principio había conseguido enfurecerle, deseando únicamente acabar con el, había ido evolucionando a un sentimiento más complejo. Era cierto que lo quería seguir viendo redimido por el, pero de una manera muy distinta. Ya no quería su muerte, se contentaba con su sumisión. Quería que se rindiese pero ya no quería matarle... O por lo menos no en ese sentido.

Por fin Aisen-sama había accedido a su petición. Lo único que él debía hacer era traer a una muchacha humana a Las Noches. Se sorprendió de la facilidad de la misión a cambio de lo que el quería, pero no dijo nada. Mejor.

La misión fue un éxito, y pronto Inoue Orihime estuvo prisionera. Ahora Aizen-sama debía cumplir su parte...

Oyó por los pasillos los gritos y protestas de Grimmjow, pues no entendía por que le ponían unos grilletes y mucho menos por que le llevaban hasta el cuarto de ese maldito de Ulquiorra. Intentó soltarse usando todas sus fuerzas, pero esos grilletes parecían tener algún mecanismo para absorber tanto su riatsu como su fuerza. Con una cadena unieron sus brazos atados a la cabecera de la cama del moreno y sus pies al final de esta con un grillete para cada pie en ambos lados, completaron el conjunto con un collar de cuero parecido al que llevaban los perros en el mundo humano del que también salía una cadena. Después de esto Gin y Kaname se retiraron, Grimmjow les dirigió una mirada de eterno odio por llevarse con ellos a Pantera y por la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Ichimaru, esa expresión no traía nada bueno...

Oyó pasos lentos por el pasillo. Era el andar de Ulquiorra, lo sabía. Pero no comprendía por que le habían llevado allí, y mucho menos atado. Si era una especie de castigo se habían pasado, pues el moreno era capaz de matarle. Además que él no había hecho nada, solo cumplir ordenes.

Ulquiorra llego hasta la puerta. Con las manos aun metidas en los bolsillos de su hakama. Se apoyo en el marco por unos segundos. Sus ojos recorrieron de arriba a abajo el cuerpo del sexto espada.

¿Qué miras tanto?- preguntó enfadado Grimmjow. Volvió a revolver sus muñecas intentando soltarse.- ¿Tanto miedo tienes de pelear conmigo en igualdad de condiciones que has pedido que me aten?

Sonreír no era algo que Ulquiorra pudiera hacer, pero sus labios se curvaron haciendo una especie de mueca. Se separo del marco de la entrada y sacando una mano del bolsillo cerró la puerta. Después volvió su vista de nuevo a Grimmjow y se encaminó lentamente hacia él. Al llegar a la cabecera de la cama poso su zanpakuto en la pared.

Grimmjow estaba a cada momento mas confuso. ¿No quería luchar? ¿Por qué soltaba su arma? Notó que le miraba a los ojos y mientras sus ojos no expresaban mas que odio los de Ulquiorra le miraban con... ¿Malicia?

El cuarto espada llevo una mano hasta el cuello del otro. Posándola suavemente, rodeándolo por unos segundos. Luego descendió muy despacio por su torso, acariciando con cierta efusividad sus pectorales y abdominales. Llego hasta el agujero que le marcaba como hollow y se dedico a rodearlo con su dedo corazón tanto por el exterior como por el interior. Se extraño al descubrir que estas pequeñas acciones le provocaran mas placer que el de fastidiar al otro.

Por su parte Grimmjow permanecía callado por no saber que decir. La actitud de Ulquiorra le parecía lo más absolutamente extraño del mundo, además de que le tenía atónito.

Ulquiorra siguió bajando. Llego al nudo del obi y tuvo que sacar su otra mano para poder desatarlo. Ahí por fin sonó la alarma en la cabeza de Grimmjow.

¿¡Qué te crees que estas haciendo maldito!- se intentaba revolver mientras gritaba, que debido a como estaba atado no era mucho. Sin embargo no cesó en su empeño. No iba a permitir que Ulquiorra venciese, se propusiera lo que se propusiera.

El moreno le miró un segundo, fastidiado, pero su rostro no lo expresó. Con una mano en el pecho de peliazul lo empujó hacia atrás sin tener que utilizar mucha fuerza, y con la otra siguió con su labor de sacarle el obi.

Cuando por fin lo hubo desatado se detuvo. Alzo la vista hasta los ojos azules de su acompañante, este no desvió la mirada observando como el moreno se mojaba los labios con la lengua. Sus manos sujetaron el hakama por los extremos para tirar de él, lo suficiente para dejar a la vista el miembro de Grimmjow. Ulquiorra volvió a alzar unos segundos la vista observándolo con creciente malicia. La sexta espada le miraba con profundo odio, pero no protestaba, no luchaba por detenerle, eso le pareció extraño en él.

Lentamente rodeo con sus finos dedos blancos el miembro del otro. Comenzó un movimiento lento mientras su rostro descendía hasta la altura de este. Oyó las cadenas y sintió a Grimmjow tensarse.

Pero...

Ulquiorra se detuvo a menos de dos centímetros del miembro del otro. Volvió a mojar sus labios, quedando su lengua a milímetros de la punta. A la vez que hacia esto, y sin detener su mano, miraba fijamente al peliazul. Noto como el miembro de su acompañante se endurecía. Cada vez más y más debido a las caricias que le otorgaba su mano. Entreabrió los labios dejando que su aliento rozase la intimidad de Grimmjow otorgándole sensaciones aun más placenteras.

Este no sabia en absoluto que pensar ni que hacer. Su lado rebelde le incitaba a poner fin a aquello, al fin y al cabo Ulquiorra no era alguien con el que quisiera estar en una situación semejante. Sin embargo parecía saber como estimularse y eso le estaba encantado, tenía los labios casi tocando su entrepierna y por sus intenciones imagino que continuaría. Por una vez ser medianamente sumiso no pasaba nada...

Pero para su desilusión la cuarta espada alejo su cara de esa zona. Ahora Grimmjow si soltó un gruñido de protesta. Ulquiorra le miró, portando esa extraña mueca que representaba su sonrisa. Detuvo su mano y se levanto de la cama, dejando a Grimmjow absolutamente estupefacto.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Lo calentaba para luego dejarlo así?

La cuarta espada tomo su zanpakuto y se encaminó a la salida.

- ¡Eh!- Ulquiorra giró un poco la cabeza, mirándole por encima del hombro.- ¡Desátame!

Su captor alzo una ceja y acto seguido salió de allí.

A Grimmjow le cayo un poco el labio inferior y frunció el ceño de la sorpresa. ¡No podía ser verdad que lo dejase así! Ulquiorra también era un hombre al fin y al cabo, sabia lo que se sufría en esas situaciones y aun así... Sabía que no se llevaban precisamente bien.¡ Pero aquello era pasarse! Miró a su alrededor, no había nada, ni siquiera podía ponerse boca bajo en la cama para saciarse.

Le dejo abandonado varias horas allí. La sexta espada no supo cuanto tiempo había estado solo cuando volvió a aparecer su captor. Según lo vio cruzar el umbral de su boca empezaron a salir insultos y maldiciones contra el moreno. Se notaba que Grimmjow estaba desquiciado, no solo no entendía que hacia ahí y en esa situación, sino que tampoco había olvidado lo que le había costado relajarse después de que el otro se fuera.

Ulquiorra lo ignoró completamente. Bajo un poco mas el hakama del peliazul, para dejar más piel al descubierto y comenzó a quitarse su propia ropa. La voz de Grimmjow fue gradualmente descendiendo su volumen a medida que el albino se desprendía de sus prendas, hasta que terminó totalmente en silencio. Observó con el ceño fruncido como la cuarta espada se subía a la cama y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Grimmjow se revolvió bajo él incomodo. Ulquiorra lo ignoró y, tomando la cadena que se unía a su cuello tiró un poco de él. Acerco sus labios al cuello del otro y empezó a pasar su lengua por él.

Grimmjow cada vez entendía menos, solo una cosa parecía haberle quedado clara desde que comenzó su encierro. Él debía ser un premio concedido a la cuarta espada. Sin embargo no le cabía en la cabeza en ningún momento que, teniendo la relación que ellos tenían, Ulquiorra pensase en él de la forma que ahora le estaba demostrando. Sintió al moreno bajar la mano que no sujetaba la cadena por su pecho, parándose en el agujero de su abdomen a juguetear. También descendió su boca, mordiendo con algo de fuerza la clavícula del prisionero y bajando a continuación a sus pezones. Los martirizó, dejándolos sonrojados y endurecidos, deleitándose con algún gruñido de protesta que se le escapó a Grimmjow. Aunque no fue capaz de discernir de que tipo de sonido se trataba exactamente, ya que sentía bajo él que el miembro del peliazul se comenzaba a endurecer por las caricias, así como el suyo propio.

La mano que acariciaba el agujero del hollow siguió su camino descendente, encontrando su destino pronto. Se alzo un poco sobre sus rodillas para dejar más espacio a su mano a maniobrar. Mientras tanto sus labios viajaban por el cuello del preso de camino al lóbulo de su oreja, el cual mordió antes de acercar sus labios a su oído y gemir placenteramente. Muy a pesar del peliazul, su cuerpo se estremeció con ese acto, mordiéndose el labio en un intento de disimularlo.

Cansado de jugar con su cuello y queriendo probar algo nuevo, Ulquiorra volvió a saborear todo el tórax de Grimmjow mientras bajaba. Había detenido su mano, haciendo protestar al otro por miedo a que le dejara en las mismas condiciones de la otra vez. Pero la lengua del moreno seguía bajando hasta la entrepierna de la sexta espada. Una vez a la altura de su miembro repitió la acción de camelarlo con su cálido aliento sin llegar a tocarlo con los labios. Grimmjow chistó desesperado y alzó unos centímetros sus caderas, tocando unos segundos la punta los labios del albino antes de que se echara hacia atrás. El prisionero sonrió satisfecho, creyendo que con eso había logrado fastidiarle. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Ulquiorra había planeado torturarle un poco más, sin embargo se moría de ganas de probar el miembro de su premio a la lealtad, queriendo descubrir más expresiones de placer en ese rostro lascivo. Así que con tres de sus dedos lo sujeto por la base mientras sus labios se iban abriendo al tiempo que engullía su objeto de deseo. Grimmjow no podía pensar en lo extraño de la situación, solo podía dejarse llevar por las oleadas de placer que inundaban su ser. La cuarta espada no apartaba su mirada esmeralda de la rubí de Grimmjow ni por un segundo, logrando que la situación alcanzara una magnitud de morbo inigualable.

Engullía sin detenerse el miembro del peliazul, moviendo su lengua dentro de su boca por toda su superficie. Grimmjow apretaba los puños y tiraba de las cadenas, solo logrando hacerse daño. Su rostro contraído de placer extasiaba a Ulquiorra. En ese instante la cuarta espada se debatía entre dos posibilidades: detenerse, que era su plan primitivo, para torturar una vez mas a su prisionero; o, uno nuevo que estaba cruzando su mente, seguir. La segunda opción cada vez ocupaba más espacio dentro de su mente normalmente fría e insensible.

Grimmjow rogaba a todos los dioses que conocía que por favor el moreno no se detuviera como el día anterior. Estaba llegando a un estado de éxtasis que ninguna mujer arrancar, por muy experimentada que fuera, había logrado hacerle sentir. Llego al orgasmo con un gemido ronco, apretando débilmente la cabeza de Ulquiorra entre sus piernas. El otro limpio con su lengua toda la esencia expulsada por Grimmjow, creando una imagen ante la sexta espada que, si no hubiera sido porque acababa de correrse, se hubiera excitado de nuevo.

Suéltame...- dijo Grimmjow con la respiración irregular. Se moría de ganas de darle su merecido a Ulquiorra, y no precisamente con los puños. Pero claro estaba que no lo iba a admitir.

Apreció en los ojos de su captor una leve chispa de malicia.

Aun no...- susurró este. Se bajó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

A Grimmjow se le cayo unos centímetros la mandíbula. No... No podía estar yéndose, no después de eso. Ademas que había visto perfectamente la situación del otro, ¿es que acaso iba a aguantarse? Ulquiorra sonrió levemente observando como su prisionero no apartaba la vista de su entrepierna.

- ¿Es que te apetece devolverme el favor?

Grimmjow miró enfadado a Ulquiorra.

Ni en sueños.- ciertamente puede que la idea no fuera tan mala después de todo...

La cuarta espada salió de allí caminando tranquilamente. Quería dormir, pero con el otro encadenado a su cama era difícil hacerlo, ademas, se le había ocurrido una idea. Fue hasta el cuarto de Grimmjow y se echo sobre la cama. Su entrepierna aun le molestaba bajo la ropa. Pero es que esa cama desprendía el mismo olor que su dueño, y eso no hacia más que recordarle cada expresión y gesto del peliazul. Cerró los ojos, para visualizarlos mejor en la oscuridad. Casi sin que se diera cuenta, su mano derecha fue descendiendo por su pecho, llegando al lugar de la molestia. Tuvo que recurrir a su otra mano para desabrocharse la ropa y poder mover con libertad la mano que sujetaba su miembro. Fue moviéndola arriba y abajo lentamente, imaginando que era la musculosa y áspera mano de Grimmjow la que le proporcionaba esa caricia. Llevo su otra mano hasta su boca, mordiendo y lamiendo con deseo dos de sus dedos. La velocidad iba en aumento, así como sus propios gemidos de placer. Bajo la mano de su boca por su cuello y pecho, pellizcandose uno de los pezones. Vislumbrando en su imaginación que Grimmjow lo hacia con sus dientes.

No sabia exactamente en que momento el ansia de verlo derrotado se había convertido en lujuria por su parte. Pero ya no le importaba, lo único que quería ahora era saciarse con él...

Llegó con un gemido ahogado, dejando sus ojos cerrados, sin querer perder la fantasía. Le apetecía volver esa misma noche a por Grimmjow y conseguir de él lo que su cuerpo deseaba anhelante. Pero aun quedaban resquicios del plan original, quería que Grimmjow le suplicase. Aunque no estaba seguro de que si se volvía a encontrar en la situación fuera a ser capaz de tener paciencia para esperar a que lo dijera.

Pasaron varios días. Ulquiorra aparecía una o dos veces al día por su habitación para ver a Grimmjow. Siempre le provocaba con su mano o boca, pero nunca le volvió a dejar acabar.

Sin embargo Aizen requería de su sexta espada y no podía permitir que Ulquiorra siguiera divirtiéndose con él. Así que mandó a Gin y a Kaname a quitarle las cadenas.

Grimmjow hacia poco que se había despertado. Había dormido mal. Le dolían las muñecas por culpa de los grilletes. Ademas que el maldito de Ulquiorra no lo había dejado tranquilo en toda la noche ni en los sueños. Estaba harto de él, no sabia que se traía con tanto ir y venir.

Estaba harto de estar así, quería que lo soltara. Ya no para escapar o pegarle una paliza, eso después. Pero lo primero que iba a hacer cuando tuviera las manos libres, iba a ser follárselo una noche entera, o tal vez dos. Si Ulquiorra le estaba poniendo a prueba de cuanto era capaz de aguantar ese maniático juego que se traía, Grimmjow le pondría a prueba sobre cuanto era capaz de aguantar el moreno en otro campo...

Hasta él llegaron Gin y Kaname, que le explicaron con escuetas palabras que Aizen lo había convocado. Cuando solo quedaba por quitarle el collar del cuello, apareció por la puerta la cuarta espada.

Se quedo mirando a cada uno sin decir nada.

- Aizen-sama reclama su presencia.- dijo Tousen.

- Ese no fue el trato...- contestó el moreno con su voz pausada.

- Tranquilo.- intervino Ichimaru.- Te lo devolverá cuando acabe el asunto de los intrusos.

Ulquiorra asintió, apartándose de la puerta para dejar pasar a sus dos superiores. Estos cerraron la puerta tras pasar.

Grimmjow estaba aun sobre la cama, acariciándose las doloridas muñecas. Seguía con el hakama desabrochado, por lo que al acercarse un poco el otro pudo entrever sus intimidades.

La sexta espada alzo la vista con una mirada llena de odio.

¿Qué?- preguntó cambiando su mirada a una más picara al notar hacia donde iban los ojos del moreno. Este solo le siguió mirando en silencio.- Ven aquí.

Ulquiorra siguió en el mismo lugar, el peliazul chisto fastidiado. Fue hasta él, y sujetándolo por el brazo lo arrastró hasta la cama. Cayo boca abajo, pero se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Lo justo para poder ver a Grimmjow quitándose su ropa blanca. La cuarta espada sonrió internamente. Es cierto que no se lo había rogado, como él deseaba, pero si al fin y al cabo lo conseguía tampoco era tan malo.

Se desabrocho su obi y con la ayuda de sus piernas llevo el hakama hasta el suelo. Grimmjow fue hasta él. Antes de subirse a la cama, tomo al moreno por las caderas y lo giro, dejándole de espaldas a él. Se lamió dos dedos y sin miramientos fue hasta el final de la espalda de Ulquiorra. Este se había apoyado en sus codos y, con la cabeza medio escondida en el colchón, se mordía el labio, deseoso de lo que iba a pasar.

Protestó de dolor, o de gusto, Grimmjow no podría asegurarlo, cuando este introdujo los dos dedos. Los movió en su interior, extasiado por las reacciones del moreno, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cambiara sus dedos por su miembro erguido.

Lo hizo sin cuidado, pues no le importaba demasiado el que se encontraba bajo él. Se extrañó de que Ulquiorra reaccionara tan complacido a lo que le hacía. Pensando como todos que, siendo la mascota de Aizen, este lo trataría con mucha más delicadeza.

Comenzó a embestir despacio. Pues estaba entretenido despojando de la ropa que le quedaba a la cuerda espada. Le costó un poco de trabajo por la posición en la que se encontraba el otro. Pero al final consiguió tener su espalda al descubierto, que era lo que quería. Aumentó la velocidad, marcando con los dientes la espalda del albino por el simple hecho de ver como se sonrojaba su blanca piel tras el mordisco.

Ulquiorra gemía sin parar con las manos apretando fuertemente las sabanas. Por momentos alzaba aun más sus caderas, y ladeaba su rostro para conseguir más aire. A Grimmjow esto no hacía más que aumentarle la lujuria. Solo veía una parte de la cara del moreno, y anhelaba cada vez más observar cada detalle de su expresión de placer sonrojada.

Salió de su interior y empujo al otro para que le hiciera sitio. Sentía su pene inchado a punto de explotar, rogando por las sensaciones que le ocasionaba el interior del albino. Se echo sobre la cama, trayendo consigo a Ulquiorra, que tuvo que posicionarse a horcajadas sobre él. Sin que Grimmjow tuviese que decir o hacer nada, el moreno tomó con una mano el miembro de la sexta y se lo fue introduciendo lentamente en su interior. Cuando lo sintió el peliazul completamente cubierto volvió a embestir contra el de piel blanca. Siento ayudado por frenéticos movimientos de este.

Grimmjow sentía como Ulquiorra arañaba con ansia todo su pecho y abdomen. Con suficiente fuerza como para hacerle sangrar algunas veces, y haciéndole protestar de dolor, que se mezclaba con el placer momentáneo. Bajó Grimmjow su mirada, observando el pecho del otro, donde contrastaba fuertemente ese cuatro negro que marcaba su rango. Siguió descendiendo, devorándole con la mirada. Sobretodo al llegar a su miembro erguido entre sus brazos. Lo miraba con atención y deseo sin apartar la vista un segundo, no se lo había imaginado tan grande y le estaban entrando unas ganas irresistibles de devorarlo.

Una de las manos de Ulquiorra fue hasta el objeto de deseo del peliazul. Tras sentirse largo rato observado por el otro, no había podido soportarlo más. Así la expresión de la cuarta espada volvió a cambiar, echo su cabeza hacia atrás con los labios entreabiertos, subiendo la magnitud y cantidad de sus gemidos. Grimmjow sin detenerse se mordió el labio. Sus ojos estaban ahora detenidos sobre el cuello del moreno, donde se le marcaba la nuez de Adan. Sin embargo esa imagen divina no se prolongó mucho tiempo. Con un espasmo el de cuerpo albino llego al ansiado clímax. Provocando una oleada de placer en Grimmjow al sentirse todavía más aprisionado en el cuerpo del otro.

Ulquiorra parecía haberse quedado sin fuerzas después de llegar. Así que Grimmjow, tras observar lujurioso durante unos segundos la esencia que manaba del pene del moreno, se incorporó para dejarle debajo y continuar embistiendo. Los brazos de la cuarta espada se encontraban sobre su cabeza. Tenía la respiración agitada, subiendo y bajando su pecho con rapidez. Mientras sus ojos esmeralda permanecían entre abiertos, al igual que sus labios. Permaneció unos minutos ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba, solo observando a su acompañante. Despacio llevó una de sus manos hasta la cadena que salía del collar del cuello de Grimmjow, la rodeó con sus finos dedos y de un fuerte tirón hizo descender el rostro del otro a escasos centímetros del suyo. Poso sus labios con lentitud sobre los del peliazul, queriendo su lengua introducirse en la boca del otro.

Finalmente Grimmjow se dejó. Dobló los codos a ambos lados de Ulquiorra para un mejor acceso y se fundió con él en un beso apasionado. Sentía aumentar la tensión en su entrepierna, pero no se separó. No solía besarse con nadie, ni siquiera en esas circunstancias, y cuando lo hacía no estaba cómodo. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión todo fue muy distinto, fue el toque perfecto para hacerle llegar súbitamente al orgasmo. Gimió dentro del beso, mordiendo con algo de rudeza el labio inferior del albino y separándose al instante. Ambos volvían a tener la respiración agitada. El de cabellos azules salió del interior de su acompañante colocándose a su lado.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Los dos arrancar repasaban mentalmente todo lo sucedido entre ellos en esos escasos días, sintiendo como el deseo se hacia de nuevo presente. Pasaron los minutos... Grimmjow se incorporó, quedando sentado. Ulquiorra pensó que se marcharía, como había ordenado Aizen. Pero el espada se giró hacia él tomándole de las muñecas. Las subió por encima de su cabeza y, con una sonrisa socarrona, lo esposó. Dejándole como antes había estado él.

Ulquiorra permaneció unos momentos extrañado, volvió su vista serena hacia Grimmjow, ansioso por lo que con su acción estaba prometiendo darle. Grimmjow ensanchó la sonrisa.

- Haré que te quites de la cara esa expresión de que todo te da igual...- le amenazó lascivo antes de besarlo y mientras una de sus manos ya estaba por la ingle del moreno.


End file.
